World of Color: Disney-MGM Studios Ontario
World of Color is a nighttime show at Disney-MGM Studios, the show has nearly 1,200 fountains and includes lights, water, fire, fog, and lasers, with high-definition projections on mist screens. The show is inspired by Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color anthology television series, as evidenced by the use of its eponymous theme song written by the Sherman Brothers. The show transpires at the lagoon of Hollywood Bowl, while the audience watches the performance at the viewing area. Other nearby Hollywood Bowl become part of the performance as they undergo various forms of lighting and projections throughout the show. The effects utilized in World of Color (water fountains, fireworks, mist screens, fire, live performers, lasers, lighting, and fog) are choreographed to work in synchronicity with the featured music and image projections. Construction and development The show was first announced as part of the Disney-MGM Studios. The first public performance was held on June 5, 2010 for the creators of the show and guests. In the week leading up to June 11, private viewings for cast members, contest winners, and a celebrity-filled World Premiere took place. Show elements The show uses nearly 1,200 fountains that can shoot water up to 200 ft (61 m) in the air. Each fountain is equipped with an LED light ring. Other water features include a 380-foot (120 m)-long mist screen on which images are projected (similar but smaller screens are used in Fantasmic! at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida). Isopar instruments are capable of shooting flames up to 50 ft (15 m) in the air. Fog and lasers are used. Projection domes emerge from the water atop telescopic masts and feature lighting effects and video projected onto the inside surface of the domes, The LED lights & lasers on the Hollywood Bowl are synchronized to the show. Light trees rise from boxes bordering Paradise Bay. The light trees bordering the viewing area and the bay include speakers, bubble machines, infrared transmitters and a handful of VariLite lighting fixtures. On either side of the bay, there is an additional light tree with five Syncrolite fixtures. The viewing area, known as Paradise Park, is situated along the northern shore of Paradise Bay, and can hold up to 4,000 spectators at full capacity. It is multi-tiered, similar to the viewing area for Fantasmic at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. It features trellises, flowers, and an interactive play fountain during the day. Hidden fountains located in the flower beds in the viewing area are incorporated into show.11 When World of Color Celebrate was being programmed, a large scrim shaped like Mickeys head was added to be raised to cover the face on Mickeys Fun Wheel giving the show another projection surface. On nights where winds are too strong, the scrim is not pulled up and some projections seen on the Fun Wheel head show up on Screamin's loop area instead. The fountains on the flower beds in the viewing area were replaced by smoke shooters and additional shooters were placed on the edge of the viewing area on the water. Each shooter has their own LED light rings like the fountains do. From the show's conception, all versions have presented footage from the Walt Disney Studios library, including films & shows from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Junior, Disney Channel, Disney XD, The Jim Henson Company, Pixar Animation Studios, Touchstone Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Marvel Studios, and Lucasfilm. Synopses World of Color Special animation sequences were created using paper animation by paper artist Megan Brain, who created many characters for the show. Mark Hammond and Dave Hamilton arranged the music, which was performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and The Nashville Choir. World of Color contains nine sections: * "Opening": Hosts Neil Patrick Harris and Mickey Mouse are introduced, accompanied by a new arrangement of the "World of Color" theme. Harris begins to describe Walt Disney's lifetime achievements and milestones including in the creation of Mickey, feature animation, and the conception of Disneyland. Archival footage of Disney is featured throughout the subsequent scenes. * "Colors of Life": 'the theme song transforms into the reworked version for ''World of Color. As the introduction concludes, a projection of Ariel before a sunset, stretches across the mist screens. The show enters The Little Mermaid portion, with Ariel and Sebastian singing "Part of Your World" and "Under the Sea", respectively. On the last note of "Under the Sea", Crush and Squirt from Finding Nemo are seen traveling on the East Australian Current, as the water fountains begin to portray the characteristics of rough surf. As the final breaking wave clears, the scene with Marlin and Dory encountering the blue whale from the film plays out. As the duo attempt to escape, the scene transitions into the "Pines of Rome" segment from Fantasia 2000. The bay gradually transforms into an outer space environment as Eve and WALL-E from WALL-E appear and re-enact their "Define Dancing" scene. WALL-E, equipped with a fire extinguisher, sprays it throughout the lagoon, forming small clouds as a result. The clouds eventually re-create Andy's room from Toy Story, with Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear appearing shortly thereafter on Andy's bed. Woody rebuffs Buzz's ability to fly, thus Buzz attempts to disprove him and Andy's room is suddenly changed into a battle between Buzz and Emperor Zurg from Toy Story 2. * '''"It Was All Started by a Mouse": Dedicated to the creation and career of Mickey Mouse, featuring footage from classic Mickey Mouse cartoons and feature films including the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment from Fantasia and the "Mickey Mouse Club" theme song. * "The Golden Age of Animation": Highlights the significance of the first feature-length animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, followed by a montage of animated feature films from Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios. The montage concludes with the "Let It Go" sequence from Frozen. * "The Golden Dream of Hollywood": 'shouts "Light, camera, action!" to set the stage. At this point, the sounds of a flickering projector and silent-era piano music play, which then segues into various movie & TV themes, including those from The Wizard of Oz, Henry Hugglemonster, Singin' in the Rain, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Mary Poppins, ''007,'' The Lion King, The Good, The Bad & The Ugly, Chariots of Fire, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Fantasia & Star Wars. * '"The Dream of Ontario Disneyland": Focusing on the creation of Ontario Disneyland park, with iconic attractions & four theme parks found across the Ontario Disneyland Resort of Ontario Disneyland, Epcot, Disney-MGM Studios & Disney's Wild Kingdom. * "Colors of Fantasy & League": 'As the bay clears, we go into Aladdin. With the night sky recreated on the bay, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine perform "A Whole New World" together, until the Genie abruptly appears and takes control of the show by performing "Friend Like Me". Once the Genie disappears, the show enters its segment for Brave. Merida and her family appear intermittently as "Touch the Sky" and "Remember to Smile" play in the background. With that act finished, the Spring Sprite from Fantasia 2000 transforms the bay into a lush forest, where Pocahontas appears, singing "Just Around the Riverbend". The Pocahontas segment ends with a dramatic fountain overlay set to "Colors of the Wind". * '"Action & Adventure & Villains of Hell: After a brief pause, Heimlich from A Bug's Life arrives, informing the audience of an approaching thunderstorm. The storm rapidly intensifies into the thunderstorm scene from The Old Mill, accompanied by an unsettling instrumental version of "Little April Showers" from Bambi. As the storm dissipates, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean emerges from the shadows and "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" is faintly heard. Suddenly, the bay turns blood-red as fountains and flames of fire are orchestrated in tandem with "He's a Pirate". Battle scenes from the Pirates of the Caribbean series are projected onto the mist screens before transcending into a sequence dominated by jets of fire. Once the Pirates of the Caribbean act concludes, then we go to Tron Legacy & then we enter into the Villains some Disney films. Then the atmosphere of the show's narrative darkens and Mufasa's death scene from The Lion King unfolds erratically on the bay. * "Finale A Celebration for Years to Come": After a brief moment of silence, the show enters its climax. "So Close" from Enchanted plays as touching scenes from Disney's animated films (including The Lion King, Bambi,Dumbo, Tangled, Lady and the Tramp, The Princess and the Frog and Beauty and the Beast) are projected. The transformation scene from Beauty and the Beast takes place, being followed by other famous moments from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Frog and Cinderella. Immediately following Cinderella, the fountains and lighting turn white and the lagoon fades into darkness. The fountains then slowly begin to regain momentum as they swirl around the lagoon, until Tinker Bell appears to enchant the lagoon, which suddenly blossoms into a myriad of colors. Entering the show's finale, a reprisal of "The Wonderful World of Color" is heard as the bay becomes host to a kaleidoscopic montage of films, some of which were earlier components of the show (including Disney Studios films some from Disney, Lucasfilm Ltd & Marvel. & imagery from Disney parks worldwide). Mickey Mouse then appears in his iconic "Sorcerer's Apprentice" attire from Fantasia and the show concludes with a final series of water, fireworks, fire, laser and light orchestrations. The post-show includes a fountain overlay set to Perri's renditions of Bob Dylan's "Forever Young" and Howard Ashman's "Disneyland". Original planned version Early plans also called for a small orange fountain, named Little Squirt, that was meant to embody Walt Disney's artistic and mischievous spirit, and it appears at the very end of the after show, (the post-show that plays after the main World of Color show). After all the other fountains turn off, the little orange fountain remains on for a couple seconds as it bows to the audience, then disappears. A video of a run-through of the show leaked onto the Internet on April 7, 2010. There had been a few changes to the show from the synopsis that had been disclosed for Disney fans in September 2009. Sequences featuring Alice in Wonderland, the Firebird, and Dr. Facilier were missing, the Pocahontas/Heimlich/Little April Showers segment was placed after "A Whole New World," and new Hercules''and ''Pirates of the Caribbean segments had been added.16 It was also rumored that Disney CEO Robert Iger wanted a more contemporary soundtrack and that the show was being reworked.17 Many of these changes were confirmed when a second video of a run-through leaked onto the Internet.18 Disney launched a website for World of Color containing interactive features, pictures of on-site testing, and videos. Although videos of testing have been leaked online, the site shows both the extensive Alice in Wonderland ''and ''The Princess and the Frog segments of the show that were said to have been cut. The site was launched after leaked videos of testing were posted. Even more edits have been made, including extending "Part of Your World" and "A Whole New World" to include the verses, cutting "Go the Distance" in favor of "Friend Like Me," and the return of the "Firebird." Singer-songwriter Amy Grant was going to provide lead vocals for the show's rendition of "The Wonderful World of Color" but was ultimately replaced in the studio and is not heard in the final version. World of Color: Winter Dreams a full-length show titled World of Color: Winter Dreams debuted. Hosted by Olaf (Josh Gad), the show celebrates the winter season with several holiday-themed segments, featuring scenes from Frozen, Toy Story, Bambi, Fantasia, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Prep and Landing, Secret of the Wings,Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Melody Time, Lady and the Tramp, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and various vintage Mickey Mouse shorts.29 The show incorporates traditional holiday-related music, including Eric Whitacre's "Glow", "Carol of the Bells", "Let it Snow", "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "I'll Be Home for Christmas", "Believe", "Silent Night", the "Nutcracker Suite", "Jingle Bells", "I Have a Little Dreidel", "Feliz Navidad", "Joy to the World", and "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas", as well as Disney songs, such as "I See the Light", "Let It Go" and "In Summer". World of Color: Winter Dreams opened with a different show than its pilot year. The pre-show segment of Glow has been removed; its music plays after the post-show segment as exit music. There is a reorganization of the Toy Story version of The Nutcracker with one song cut. Overall the show faced major rearrangement, such as additional songs from Frozen, including "Love Is an Open Door" and "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?". In the song "Believe", the old paper animation and guest made greeting cards were replaced with both new and familiar scenes from Big Hero 6, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Princess and the Frog, The Hunchback of Notre Dame,The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Brave, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pinocchio. The isopar flames were introduced into this show. ; Films, animated shorts, and television series that appear ;* Aladdin ;* Alice in Wonderland ;* The Avengers ;* Bambi ;* The Band Concert ;* Beauty and the Beast ;* Big Hero 6 ;* Brave Little Tailor ;* Captain America: The Winter Soldier ;* Cars ;* Cinderella ;* Chariots of Fire ;* Dumbo ;* Doc McStuffins ;* Fantasia ;* Fantasia 2000 ;* Frozen ;* Finding Nemo ;* Fun and Fancy Free ;* Get a Horse! ;* Guardians of the Galaxy ;* The Good Dinosaur ;* Grease ;* The Good, The Bad & The Ugly ;* Henry Hugglemonster ;* The Incredibles ;* Inside Out ;* Iron Man 3 ;* Jake & the Neverland Pirates ;* Lady and the Tramp ;* The Jungle Book ;* Lilo & Stitch ;* The Lion King ;* The Little Mermaid ;* The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ;* Mickey Mouse ;* The Muppet Movie ;* Muppet Treasure Island ;* The Muppets ;* Muppets Most Wanted ;* Mary Poppins ;* The Mickey Mouse Club ;* Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ;* Monsters, Inc. ;* Monsters University ;* One Hundred and One Dalmatians ;* The Princess and the Frog ;* Peter Pan ;* Pinocchio ;* Plane Crazy ;* The Rescuers Down Under ;* Raiders of the Lost Ark ;* Sleeping Beauty ;* Sofia the First ;* Singin' in the Rain ;* Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ;* Star Wars: The Force Awakens ;* Steamboat Willie ;* Tangled ;* Tarzan ;* Thor: The Dark World ;* Tron Legacy ;* Through the Mirror ;* Toy Story ;* Toy Story 2 ;* Toy Story 3 ;* Toy Story 4 ;* Up ;* Wreck-It Ralph ;* The Wizard of Oz ;* The Wonderful World of Color ;* 007: James Bond